Computers have become a tool indispensable to various industries in the contemporary society with prompt information exchange. The computer's kinds and patterns are also changed quickly as its function is increasingly improved. However, no matter what pattern the computer is, its interface provided for communication with the user is still dominated by a keyboard. An important manner with which the user communicates with the computer via the keyboard is to repeatedly and frequently press the key, hence, how to increase the durability of the keyboard keys and the comfort level during their operation becomes one of important problems to be dealt with by large manufacturers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective exploded view of a keyboard in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyboard includes a keyboard panel 201, a keyboard liner 202, keyboard keys 204 positioned between the keyboard panel 201 and the keyboard liner 202, a waterproof silica gel 203, a binding layer 205, a limiting layer 206, elastic pieces 208 fixedly positioned between the binding layer 205 and the limiting layer 206, a circuit board 207 and a keyboard soleplate 209. The keyboard panel 201, the keyboard liner 202, the waterproof silica gel 203, the binding layer 205, the limiting layer 206, the circuit board 207 and the keyboard soleplate 209 are successively superposed with each other and assembled together via welding type screws 201b on the keyboard panel 201. Finally, all of the above mentioned components are compressed and secured by fixing nuts on the keyboard soleplate 209.
In the above keyboard, square slots 201a are provided within the keyboard panel 201 and the keyboard keys 204 are placed within the square slots 201a. Correspondingly, the keyboard liner 202 is also provided with square slots 202a. A reasonable distance is left between the keyboard keys 204 and the keyboard panel 201/the keyboard liner 202, such that the keyboard keys 204 can have spaces for downwards movement. When the keyboard key 204 is pressed, the elastic piece 208 is deformed to contact a golden finger on the circuit board 207 so as to achieve the conduction, thereby completing a normal key pressing process. The waterproof silica gel 203 provides the dustproof and waterproof function, and the binding layer 205 and the limiting layer 206 function to fix the elastic pieces 208.
The prior art keyboard has at least the following problems.
As shown in FIG. 1b, there is no a dustproof ring design on the waterproof silica gel 203, thus, the waterproof silica gel 203 only performs the dustproof function for the keyboard liner 202 and the circuit board 207 positioned below the waterproof silica gel. When the keyboard key 204 is pressed and moved down, the dust can enter through a gap between the keyboard panel 201 and the keyboard key 204. Once the dust accumulates on surface B, it may result in the phenomenon that the key is blocked and out of control, thereby shortening the service life of the keyboard.
Thus, there is a need for a dustproof keyboard to overcome the above defects.